One night at Freddy's
by JustaWriterBro
Summary: A small fanfiction about a young guard taking the job as night watch at their childhood memories. It's not as simple as they thought it would be and finds out the animatronics roam at night. (Becoming a story and hopefully better written)
1. One shot

"Shut up."

I mute the stupid voicemail, not daring to listen anymore to the risk of death. Was death not important enough to be mentioned when I apply for a job? Plus I'm doing this for 4 bucks an hour? What was that crap?

"Stupid, stupid." I whispered, bringing my knees together. My eyes flickered at the open darkness to my sides. I let out air as my heart started pounding nervously,"Look what you do to yourself."

I'm stuck in this fun-filled place for at least 6 hours or so and that greatest part was, I was actually stuck. I'm locked in this place from the inside until 6 A.M happens to unlock all doors from the inside. Or the power goes out but honestly, I'm not hoping for that option to happen. Why did I take this job as a night guard? Because I was fucking genius, that's why.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A childhood place I went to for my birthdays every now and then. Can't remember much really. All the animatronics moving freely and giving laughter to children. The unique songs and activities playing around. The one place where a sad child is a happy child.

It was wonderful.

Yeah, until murder and human error ruined it's beauty. Now nothing but a cheap kid restaurant with disgusting put together pizza, repetitious and annoying music in the background, and the best place in the area out of order, the place slowly turns into ancient ruins. Cheapskates as bosses and managers too.

Though, I didn't know who to feel bad for in the end of this. The children, both the living and murdered, or the animatronics who become the victims of endless misery. Yes, the things can't really feel but honestly, I can't help but feel like that about an inanimate object that gets the short end of the stick.

Letting go of the depressing thoughts, I go on the tablet and search through the security on it. I have to admit, this place was downright creepy looking at night. Somebody can make a good horror game out of something like this. Eerie lighting, darkness with very few outlines making out, and with the creepy silent vibe out of it would make somebody paranoid and scared shitless.

That's basically me when that thought starts to sink in.

I decided to unmute the call but all I got was dead air. Well, if you manage to die, then it's all on you, young one. Joy. That's what you get for muting the phone guy.

* * *

><p>Well two hours of nothing has happened and worst of all, I feel the air thickening around me. God I can't stand this silence of nothing but buzzing and the stupid fan blowing cool air! Is it me or is this place getting even creepier by the hour? I just started hearing noises that are just me moving and paranoia is hitting me pretty dang on hard. Next thing I need is some supernatural shit happening. Boo motherfucker I'm scary. My wild imagination should really get a grip.<p>

I decided to go nuts and check the animatronics. The two of them still chilling as dead as they can be. Why did that guy lie about a roaming setting if they weren't even...wait a minute. Weren't there three of them?

Where the fuck was the weird bunny-looking thing at?

I rubbed my eyes, I know I'm going crazy if it's not there, and that thing still wasn't at it's spot. I know I'm basically almost sleeping but no way am I hallucinating! Donnie, no wait, Bonnie? Bonnie, yeah, just disappeared! I checked the dinner and dear god that thing was actually moving around there. Just casually walking around like it's fucking nothing! What is this?!

"Tend to get quirky.."I whispered, remembering what the man said,"Huh, so you do move don't you? Guess I should listen to the guy more often."

I clicked back to the remaining two there and decided to check on the Pirate Cove just in case. I know Foxy, the only one I really remember for multiple reasons, could be there but then again, they could've thrown the poor fox out. Yes, poor fox, despite the bite of '87, I personally liked the fox. Even a crush on him, especially when cartoon commercials with him started coming up.

Crushing on a mechanical fox back when I was 7, don't remind me how odd that was. Honestly, I don't know why I wasn't afraid of him after that bite. I didn't know what to think of him, I felt indifferent. Should I question whether or not my crush was the reason why I didn't stop thinking less of him? Beats me, I loved him and the singing group. Speaking of which..

Where's Bonnie at again? Diner place?

I checked and the bunny had left. Don't tell me he's heading for the office, is he? He or she, I'm rolling with a he.

Checking the west hall and faintly, I can see the outline of his shape.

Please tell me he's not heading to the office.

I put the tablet down, leaning my head back in the room to find the outline near. Should I close my doors now or what? I've got like 48% of power, and I don't want to waste power if he back-tracks or something.

I don't know when my paranoia and fear spiked when the camera in the west hall just blacked out. I look back at the tablet to find nothing and instantly, my heart is swelling in my throat. Dear god, he is coming over here! That thing doesn't want me to know it's coming! What type of machine is programmed to disable the camera just so it can stuff and crush me into a suit?!

I look at the right corner of the screen and see it just staring. Staring. Just staring at the camera, staring right at me. Why did I choose to do this job again? To come back to my childhood and look where it got me.

I frantically found a small switch that allows me to turn on the light without doing it manually. I turned it on and nothing. Nothing but papers reflecting back at me. With tears swelling, I shut that door as quick as a heartbeat. With heavy breathing and blurry vision, my hands shook, keeping it's grip on the one screen that will save me. The fucking bunny is at the corner.

"Breath." I repeat to myself over and over as I tried to collect myself. I look back at pirate cove and gasp to find a pair of white glowing eyes staring at the camera. Jaw wide open and damaged, I knew it was Foxy. He was still in this place.

Three more hours and 39%, I thought, scared to reopen the door. That door will bring both the death of me and keep my death away. I got the light to reflash to find a blurred color of purple there. I would've screamed if I didn't know better.

Camera flashed back to the bunny and why was it the FUCKING BUNNY?! Why the hell was this thing still standing there like a predator?!

Sweating, I put my hands over my ears and shrinking back into a ball, begging for the thing to leave. I'm going to have a panic attack at this rate! This isn't normal for a machine to go and just act like a security guard. Only creepy and aggressive I'm guessing. Why did we have night watch when it can watch itself? Don't know, but I prayed that it left me alone and won't try again.

And leave it did.

* * *

><p><em>5:45 A.M<em> and I scream for freedom. I don't know how lucky I got considering I have only 13% battery left and Bonnie showing up every half an hour. I had to check on Foxy though, just to be safe, and him out of all them made me feel..weird. Not good weird but not scary weird, he didn't frighten me much. Just gave me a reason why I need to stay on my guard.

_5:53 A.M_

Please hurry up!

I was going to cry at this point, and had whimpered every hour or so to get out. I just wanted to leave! Get away and quit this stupid job!

Get a job at a childhood memory, what a wonderfully stupid idea! See how much of a fucking genius I am!

_6:00 A.M._

To see those wonderful numbers, I felt the overwhelming joy and a smile of happiness across my face when I realized I can leave. Those things automatically got shut off, I bet! Of course, I'm the smart one to leave the same right door open and not check the live footage in those seconds. Who cares? I'm getting the hell of here!

Childhood was offically ruined by this. Never will I come back in this hell-hole, never will I be at peace. I don't care if it was just Bonnie scaring me, I don't want to find out about the others! I sure as hell don't want to stay around for it. When I see those things sing and stay still through the glass, I'll remember how they will try to kill me. Only not now! Ha, I survived! I..

Rusty metal? Metal squeaking? That screeching sounded like that when I realized what happened. The smile I had faded quickly, fear showering me. The dark red on his 'fur' and his ears twitching to the side, he..no..it looks at me. Foxy.

"F-Foxy?" I ask, my body no longer complying to my mind that screamed run. It shook, my knees grew heavier, and my hands drop the tablet to the floor. Dear god like I can think at this point, I'm dead. Game over for me. I foolishly assumed I was safe. So safe like an idiot.

Foxy moved closer to me, white eyes seeming to look at me. To die by crushing, suffocation, and crunching of my bones, I prayed that I'll manage to black out and die with barely any pain.

It let out a painful screech as he looked down at me. The jaw wide open, attempting to close shut, eyes seemed to wonder off a bit. The fake ears still stuttering, the hook got dangerously close to my chin, and up to my neck. It stayed quiet. What was going on?

Tears ran down my shut eyes as I bit my lip, bracing for my slit throat instead of the suit. Should I least be happy it was him out of all of them? Should I be even more upset about it? I don't know. But, I'm expecting death soon. Nothing was coming though. No sound, no hearing, I practically went deaf. It just stopped. No longer moving, its hook stood stiffly at my neck. Did it shut off or something?

The white eyeballs suddenly turned completely black, its head lowered down. It did shut off!

I touched its..no..his face before a small smile got on my face. Out of all them, he...

I let it progress in my mind before walking away. No, I ran away, I left to the Pirate Cove and didn't bother to look at how lovely or disastrous it looked. I ran out of the back door there, tears running down my eyes. Somewhere in my mind, I was happy to see some type of light shining on my face.

Never again. Never will I go back to that place. I'll make sure nobody after me does neither!

_(A/N: Hey, this is my first very short fanfic that I wrote out of sheer boredom and isn't as good as I hoped. Oh well I guess :/ so enjoy the story? I might do a chapter 2 since the end seems rushed but idk ^^'' )_


	2. Extra?

Hearing the sound of an alarm clock ringing in the ears isn't as pleasant as it seems. Neither was hearing your screams of terror and waking up to your clothes sticking to you like glue. It's becoming an annoying ass routine for me,though.

I never got over that experience at my job. I locked myself in my house for around a day or so, nobody really noticing so thank god there. I finally had the courage to go out but completely ignore my boss' calls to reach me for the past few days. He's probably upset about me quitting on him and how he couldn't find anyone else to do it at that last second. Of course, those few days of being filled with new-found paranoia, disturbance, and lack of sleep had some of my friends ask if I was alright. Me, hating attention like this, lie and tell them I'm fine. Only, I really wasn't.

I wasn't alright. The fact death was practically ringing the bell for me unnerved me and gave me nightmares. I'm still having them, the feeling of realization hits me when Bonnie comes and tries to attack me before opening my eyes.

"Fuck my life." I groan, grabbing for the cell-phone. Five missed calls and four text messages come up and it all came from that certain persistent son of a bitch.

It said the usual, not paying me which I don't care about anymore, not giving him a heads-up, coming back, but the last message he sends me is he wants to offer me a deal. I raise my eyebrows at that, squinting at the text message.

_Please come back. I'll make you an offer._

Tempting but no way. I told only my closest friends and close family members about the what happened on my first night, majority not even believing me. Why, because despite the way I act, they assume I'm trying to crush their childhood and think it's a joke. I'd make a joke about how the machine animals attempted to go after me? Yeah, sure I would.

Hell, not even my brother didn't believe me. He thought I was making it up, scoffing at me. It kind of hurt to know my own brother didn't even think it was true. Though, in the end, somebody actually took my story seriously. He wasn't somebody I honestly talked to with often, he was an engineer and a close friend of my brother's. He lives a few towns down and scarcely did we converse with each other. We were just acquaintances that liked company every now and then.

I rolled out of bed, my body laying on the nice carpet. I really didn't want to leave but I had some things to do before the afternoon ended. I let my face get buried, letting my sight only see darkness. After a year or so, I picked myself off, rubbing my head as I walk off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I forced myself to walk to the cafe my ex-boss asked me to meet him at. I'd actually like to hear the man's "offer" before completely rejecting the job. I know no convincing would bring me back there as some night watch, but I'll give him a benefit of a doubt to be persuasive. I'm a stupid person, I let people try to walk over me. I really shouldn't give him that option to trick me though.<p>

"Hey, there you are!"

The bald man smiled and waved me over to come hither. Such a fake smile, and I did the same and mirror a similar smile. I put down the hoodie, giving my hair some air. For him to be wearing something as casual as a hawaiian shirt and tan khakis, it seemed unfitting. Sure the uniform he usually wore wasn't top-notch sophisticated but, this was somewhat new.

"Yea," I say awkwardly, fidgeting with my fingers,"So,Mr. Curty, you mention an offer?"

"Jumping in already? How about some coffee first before anything else, dear?"

Damn. He's going to butter me up before actually getting into business. Clever.

"I don't drink coffee, sir. Some water would be nice."

"Don't drink coffee? Ever tried it?"

"Once."

"Alrighty then, some water then. Anything else?"

I shake my head and on cue the waitress came and asked for our order, her eyes darting from me to Mr. Curty. He asked for black coffee, some pound cake, and a slice of cherry pie. He probably orders something for me but I was paying my attention to the waitress and simply nod. My eyes ended up wandering down the waitress' face and couldn't help but hid my envy with a smirk. She had a nice figure.

Something told me she saw me look at her rather..strangely? How? Well for starters when she left, she looks back and gave a mixed look of grimace and confusion. I also think Mr. Curty saw me because he had a cheeky smile on his sharp face and responded with,

"I wasn't aware you were interested in both teams."

My embarrassment wasn't easy to hide as I feel the heat warming in my cheeks. I can't believe that he actually said that to me!

"N-No! Of course not!" I exclaim, putting my hands up and wave them frantically. I feel the heat grow onto my cheeks even more and I'm probably as red as a tomato at this point.

He gives me a chuckle, that same fake smile on his face extending. Why did that smile feel genuine though?

"I'm just kidding. I won't hold it against you."

_Sure, you bastard. Be all sweet like you were in the beginning then breath down my back about the job._

"Uh huh, sure."

His jade-colored eyes brightened at me. Huh, I had no idea he had green eyes.

"So,Ms. Sarnovsky,"He laughed,"I must ask you an important question."

"Go nuts."

"Why did you take the job as night watch?"

I blinked at that question. He already asked me this question back at the interview and gave him my answer on why. I arched an eyebrow, a quick glimpse of the cups being set down before us.

"Haven't you asked me this question before?"

"Yes, but I'd like you to refresh my memory."

I sigh, looking up at the puffy cotton balls at the baby blue sky. The sun still beaming on me, I look at the happy man. What got him so sweet? He was like this at the very start, but trust me, he'll change into a nervous strict wreck. Not to mention, he's a smooth talker, not mentioning any death-included at the interview. It isn't that big of a hazard, he said. Don't worry about it, he said.

"I joined because I needed the money?" I answered, questioning if that's the answer he wanted. I crossed my arms, leaning back from the table and finding the waitress carrying the pie and cake. Her dark eyes scanned me and frankly, she had no shame checking me out with me taking note of that. I smirked at her and gave her a teasing you-like-what-you-see with a douchebag feel look. She let out a puff of air before leaving in silence.

"That's also true,"He took a sip out of his cup and let out a refreshed 'ahh',"What else?"

"I wanted to work at the place that gave me happy memories?"

"Correct. So why don't you?"

I glare at the insensitivity he had. Did he forget I could've been killed? I don't care if they weren't really responsible for death(Which they honestly are) but sheesh have some courtesy!

"Okay, why the hell would I retake th-"

"You don't have to work as night watch."

My shock wasn't hard to read to hear I didn't need to be night watch. Then why did he want me back there?

"I don't?" I try confirming.

"You don't." He confirmed. I was feeling very confused at this point.

"Then, why do you want me back as the night dog?"

"Because, I need you to do it for at least two m-"

"No!"I object before letting him finish," No way in hell am I doing that job again! I'm pretty damn final about it!"

"Please? No other employee wants to do it!"

"Jeez?! I wonder why!" Sarcasm was very heavy on this that it made my voice crack. My throat now begging for water, I turn my stare to the china cup.

"Would it make you feel better if somebody else was there with you?"

I actually never thought about that. Somebody else being there does sound comforting but I'm not risking anybody else's life just to settle down my fear. As tempting as it was.

"Depends." I tease under the cup. I'm awful to do that, I know.

"Another employee, another friend that's willing, I guess," He said, muttering something along the lines of 'no overtime'.

I can prove that I'm not crazy when I bring my friends over and they see all that I've seen. However, knowing like half of them will freak and get us killed, I should choose the collective ones.

Or Dylan, the one that actually believed me. Maybe he'll have some type of idea, reasoning, or something behind the mechanics. I know I won't get any true answers out of this man so why not somebody whose good with technology? First, I need his content that is.

"Can you give me a second?"

He nodded as I fished in my pocket for my cellphone. I quickly got it and texted a message to Dylan before reading it over.

_To:Dylan_

_Sent:5/13/2019; 2:34 P.M_

_Say if I do the night shift back at that place, will you come with me?_

I pressed send and now I just gotta wait for a response. Though, he's probably at work, I might not get it as soon as I'm hoping.

"So a friend that's willing? So how long would I have to be night shift?" I ask.

"Two days."

A chill exploded in me, hugging my arms together. Two days of praying for death to be merciful and not kill me yet? I really shouldn't be doing this but now thinking back of some company and actually double my chances of living..it was conflicting.

Just then, my phone shook around the table, realizing Dylan probably texted back. I pick it up and look at the message recieved.

_From:Dylan_

_Sent:5/13/2019; 2:35 P.M_

_I thought u didnt want to work there anymore. I can come with u but when_

I smile faintly. I outta thank him for this.

"When do you want me start?" I ask, trying to hide the smile that was starting to form.

"If you can, midnight today?"

I gasp, he wanted me to start right away?

"Tonight?" I ask nervously, looking at the half filled cup. I took into my hands and drank the rest of the substance.

_To:Dylan_

_Sent:5/13/2019; 2:37 P.M_

_Today at midnight? And I'm only doing it for like two days before I get another position in there or find for a backup job._

"So,are you willingly to do it? I can pay around nine dollars a hour instead of four."

Since I'm only doing it for a short amount of time, I get paid at least twice as much as I was going to get before. Wow, what an asshole. I quickly check to the new message before it had enough time to wiggle my phone around.

_From:Dylan_

_Sent:5/13/2019; 2:37 P.M_

_Oh sure. Id like to see this for myself._

Alrighty then, at least I won't die alone.

"I better get paid by the end of this. I'm bringing a friend with me." I say sternly.

"So we've got a deal?" He asks, his hand reached out for a handshake.

Why am I doing this? I've been having chronic nightmares, I almost got killed, got under-paid, and I'm now endangering another person's life if I shake that hand. I said I wouldn't do it but..two days won't kill me, right? I barely survived the last one but now I have somebody who'll have my back. I'm going to get like at least one-hundred bucks out of it in the end. I'm going to regret the answer I'll give.

"You've got a deal.." I say, shaking his hand.

"Welcome back to Freddy's!" He laughs, oblivious to the terror that showed on my face.


End file.
